


I Want...

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: stonerwolf prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Drabble, Drugs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, intoxicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles <i> really </i> likes Derek's beard. </p>
<p>a short drabble based on the TFLN: "(818): You just kept stroking his beard and thinking aloud that you wanted to rub your face all over it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want...

**Author's Note:**

> this tfln as been sitting in my drafts for ages and i finally decided to do something with it to cheer myself up. 
> 
> i dont describe Stiles smoking, but it's implied that he has been

Stiles’ fingers skimmed across Derek’s cheek, they followed the sharp line of Derek’s jaw, ran over his chin and up Derek’s other cheek. Derek was letting his beard grow out, and the stiff coarseness of his usual stubble had given way to a softer beard, which delighted Stiles to no end. Derek sat still and passively let Stiles stroke his face.

“I want to rub my face all over it,” Stiles whispered to himself.

“I’m sure Derek wouldn’t mind if you did that,” Erica said from her place on the floor in front of the couch.

“Don’t encourage him,” Derek told her. He made no effort to move Stiles away from him though.

Erica just smiled at Derek before taking a hit from the small glass pipe she was holding.

The whole pack was in the loft, smoking and talking. The night had started out as a movie night, but no one was paying attention to the film still playing on the TV.

“I want to rub my face all over it,” Stiles repeated. He was kneeling on the couch next to Derek. He had one hand on the side of Derek’s neck, and the other was trailing over Derek’s face.

Derek didn’t say anything. He looked at Stiles who was staring down at him – or more accurately his beard – in reverent awe. Stiles’ pupils were blown wide and his mouth was hanging open, lips wet from where he had been licking at them. Derek’s own mouth curved up into a smile.

Stiles’ leg was starting to cramp, so he shifted to get some feeling back in it. In the process of moving, Stiles’ knee slipped off the edge of the couch, and he lurched forward into Derek.

Derek caught Stiles before the younger man head butted him.

“Sorry,” Stiles said sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Derek told him. “But how about you sit down properly so that doesn’t happen again?”

Instead of sitting down on the couch cushion next to him like Derek had expected, Stiles sat so he was across Derek’s lap.

Derek instinctively looped his arm around Stiles’ waist, his hand settling on Stiles’ hip. Stiles put his own arm around Derek’s neck and started stroking Derek’s beard again with his free hand, as though nothing had interrupted him.

“You comfy there, buddy?” Scott asked. He was lying on the floor; Isaac was using his stomach as a pillow.

Stiles nodded absentmindedly as though he hadn’t really heard the question at all.

Derek turned his attention back to the TV, he had no idea what was happening in the movie; it was some slasher flick that Erica and Boyd had chosen. Even if Derek had been paying attention and was invested in the movie, it was hard for him to focus with Stiles’ solid weight on top of him and his heartbeat in his ears, beating like a drum.

Derek’s hand was still on Stiles’ hip and he played with the fabric of Stiles’ t-shirt. His other hand sat on Stiles’ leg, just above the younger man’s knee.

“I want,” Stiles started.

Derek looked at Stiles when Stiles didn’t say anything else.

Stiles leaned forward and pressed his cheek to Derek’s.

“Happy now?” Derek asked.

“Yep.” Derek felt Stiles’ hot breath on his ear and he shivered.

As Stiles pulled back his lips dragged across Derek’s cheek, before catching on the edge of Derek’s mouth. Derek tilted his head a little so their mouths could connect properly. Stiles sucked on Derek’s bottom lip, and Derek’s fingers snaked their way under Stiles’ t-shirt.

Stiles broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Derek’s; his fingers tapped out a random rhythm on Derek’s cheek.

“See?” Erica said. “I told you he wouldn’t mind.”

“Shut up, Erica,” Derek said, before kissing Stiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> like always u can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
